The Wolves of Berk
by Russell Scottie
Summary: The wolves on Berk grow as tall as men and often fought with the Vikings. But when Hiccup rescues a strange boy during a battle with the wolves, he doesn't know what to do. Now the stories of men running with wolves do not seen like stories after all. And what is this about the wolves declaring war on dragons? Can Hiccup and this boy stop the impending war before it is too late?


**I apologize if the characters a bit OOC, this is my first time writing a How to Train Your Dragon story.**

**I don't know exactly where I am going with this; it was just an idea that came from a dream that was floating around in my head that had to come out.**

**The Wolves of Berk**

**Chapter One**

The door burst open and Gobber stood in the doorway. His eyes flashed wildly before landing on Stoick, who was sitting in his chair with a mug of ale.

"Stoick, wolves are attacking!" Gobber exclaimed.

Hiccup looked up from his desk, where he was sketching Toothless. _'Wolves!' _Alarm flashed through Hiccup. The Wolves of Berk grew as tall as men and often attacked the Vikings. Though they weren't as dangerous as dragons, Vikings still lost their lives fighting them. But wolves hadn't been spotted since before Hiccup met Toothless, the Vikings had begun to think the Wolves had left until now.

"Wolves! Ready the men and women, Gobber," Stoick ordered as he stood, dropping the mug he was holding. "At least this time we have a new weapon to deal with them."

Gobber nodded, but paused. "And what weapon is that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Dragons, Gobber, we have dragons on our side this time," Stoick told the blacksmith before turning to his son. "Hiccup, ready the dragons!"

- - - Page Break - - -

Toothless flew through the sky with Hiccup on his back. The battle between the Vikings and the wolves was still waging, but Hiccup knew that any minute the wolves would have to fall back. The wolves were losing, overpowered by the dragons with their backs toward the forest, blood staining the ground.

With the help of the dragons, the Vikings were winning easily. However, all the blood unnerved Hiccup. He didn't like it and he was sure Toothless sensed it when the Night Fury flew up high, out of the fray of the battle.

Suddenly a movement caught his eye. A large, yet heavily injured white wolf ran along the tree line, with what looked like a human clinging to its back. The human was hurt too and hanging on for dear life, but from the distance, Hiccup didn't recognize it as a fellow Viking.

"Who is that?" Hiccup thought aloud as he stared.

Just as quickly as Hiccup spotted the human riding the wolf, the human lost its grip, falling from the wolf. The battle was drawing close to where the human landed.

'_No! He'll get trampled! I have to save him!' _Hiccup thought as he began to angle Toothless toward the prone figure. "Come on, boy!" he said to his dragon as the two plummeted down toward the ground.

Just before they hit the ground, Hiccup pulled up, landing Toothless next to the prone body. Hiccup gasped when he saw him, a boy he never seen before, who looked barely older than him, with black hair lay heavily injured and unconscious.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Hiccup managed to hear Stoick shout over the roar of battle.

Hiccup collected himself. Toothless carefully picked up the mysterious boy and took off, flying away from the battle.

- - - Page Break - - -

Hiccup stared at the black haired boy he had rescue, who now lay on his bed. The battle was finally over and he had bandaged the stranger, but the mysterious boy still lay unconscious.

As he watched, he remembered the stories his father told him about men who ran with wolves. He couldn't help but wonder if this boy ran with the wolves like the men in the stories.

Hiccup's gaze drifted up to the rafters where Toothless was curled up, watching everything through half-lidded eyes. _'After all that's happened with the dragons, it's not that hard to believe in those stories anympre.'_

His eyes shot back down to the boy when the boy began to stir.

Swift movement and the boy was suddenly on his hands and feet, crouching and growling as wild icy light grey eyes, a color never seen before in Berk, scanned the room.

Hiccup stood, starting to make his way over to the boy, but froze when the growling increased and the boy's body tensed up. "Hey, you're safe. Calm down," Hiccup tried to sooth.

The boy stopped growling and let out a hoarse throaty laugh. "Safe? Vikings not safe! Vikings steal, Vikings hurt, Vikings murder!" the grey-eyed boy said in broken English.

Hiccup's eyes widen at the hate in the boy's voice.

Toothless suddenly leapt down from the rafters, ready to protect Hiccup if needed.

The boy took one look at the Night Fury and pounced on the dragon with speed and strength Hiccup did not think the injured boy had left.

Boy and dragon rolled on the ground, wrestling. Hiccup noted that his dragon was being careful not to hurt the mysterious boy.

As quick as it started, it ended with Toothless pinning the boy to the ground.

The boy snapped his teeth in frustration before shouting, "Betrayer! Wolves had pact with dragons! Dragons break pact! War comes!"

"War?" Hiccup echoed, shocked at what the stranger was saying.

The grey-eyed boy flinched, eyes flickering over to Hiccup as if just remembering he was still in the room.

"Toothless, get off him," Hiccup ordered the Night Fury and the dragon moved off the boy, but never took his eyes off of him. "What do you mean by war is coming?" the Viking boy asked.

The grey-eyed stranger didn't respond and was quiet for a long time before asking, "Why Viking take Wolfling?"

Hiccup blinked. "Wolfling? Is that you name?"

Slowly, the boy nodded, but reminder silent as he waited for an answer.

"You were hurt in the battle. I couldn't just leave you and let you die," Hiccup told him. "Come on, you need to rest."

Wolfling shook his head and tried to get to his feet on his own, but his legs failed him, leaving him in a heap on the floor.

"See? Here, let me help you," Hiccup said as he made his way over to the other boy. Wolfling flinched at the touch, but Hiccup picked him up anyway, noting how light the stranger was as he did so.

Hiccup placed him down and pulled back to find Wolfling has passed out from exhaustion.

The Viking sighed and looked to his dragon, "Now what, Toothless?"

**I hope you liked!**


End file.
